Fragmented Chapters
by skywolf666
Summary: Fifty moments occuring within a whirling storm of worlds that almost but never quite made sense. Fragments of love and friendship between the tomboyish team leader, Mion Sonozaki and the newcomer ace, Keiichi Maebara. T for... Well, Higurashi content.


**AN: Now, I am very sure I have never seen a 50-sentences theme for Mion and Keiichi, so I leapt at the chance to show my stuff, so to speak. This particular set from Live Journal would be called Epsilon, and I chose it mainly because with Higurashi, I have better flexibility with that set. I know it's kinda cheap, lol, but keep in mind I am dealing with teenagers and not two war veterans or two warriors from a Tales series. Mind you the two teenagers may have seen more violence then both of the others combined when you think about how many worlds Rika has lived through... I've gone off tact, lol. Now, ahem, please enjoy the following Fifty Sentences collection, Mion and Keiichi style!**

**Sidenote: The timing of these shots will not all be AFTER Matsuribayashi-hen, they will be equally distributed throughout the Higurashi series... Have fun guessing which theme came from which chapter, because I'm not gonna specify it! XD (shot)**

* * *

1) Motion

Mion twirled gracefully, like something out of a movie to avoid the jet of water shot from his gun, and he was so surprised that she had all the time she needed to return fire right into his face.

2) Cool

Though she'd probably throw herself off of the nearest building if she ever said it aloud in his presence, after the way he handled himself as a newcomer at the festival; Keiichi Maebara was definitely pretty cool.

3) Young

Rika felt her lips tweaking as she watched her team leader lean playfully on their only male comrade and she had to admit, being children certainly had its perks when it came to dealing with the members of the opposite sex.

4) Last

Keiichi grit his teeth in desperation, he could practically see Mion's eyes glowing, and that was more then enough to seal the deal; he would _not_ be suffering the punishment game again.

5) Wrong

She and Rena both knew that he wasn't himself, the wounds on the latter's hands confirmed this, and despite her fear, Mion knew that she just had to help him.

6) Gentle

Keiichi couldn't help but grin as he watched her eyes widen then soften when she accepted the doll from his outstretched hands and that's when he finally confirmed it; Mion definitely had a feminine side.

7) One

Their switches still managed to confuse the rest of the club, but never Keiichi, he knew Mion well enough to always be able to distinguish between the twins.

8) Thousand

It could happen tens of thousands of times, Mion mused, and no matter how many times she beat him, their games would never get old.

9) King

"If you're the Queen of games Mion Sonozaki," He proclaimed out of the blue one day, "then you're going to need one hell of a worthy king!"

10) Learn

Keiichi only needed to lose once to learn his lesson, whatever punishment game he had for Mion would be child's play when she got her revenge on him.

11) Blur

The memories had surged forward in a sickeningly painful blur, and Keiichi dropped to his knees at the truth slammed into his heart; he had killed Mion.

12) Wait

Blinking back bittersweet tears, Mion curled into a tight ball and whispered brokenly into her pillow, "How long do I need to wait before he gets that I'm a girl too...?"

13) Change

It was the reason why he had unconsciously held that doll back from her grudgingly wanting hands, he had been too terrified to see the change it might have brought about in their friendship.

14) Command

Mion never asked, Keiichi realized with a bit of a smirk, she commanded exactly like a leader would.

15) Hold

Despite being totally and utterly confused, she knew he needed an embrace more than he ever would let on, so she wound her arms around those shaking shoulders and hugged him tight.

16) Need

His hands were gentle as they caressed the sides of her face, but it was impossible to disguise the aching need in those brilliant violet eyes.

17) Vision

He wasn't sure what it was that he was seeing, because only a moment ago it had been Mion pressing up against his arm and cooing in his ear, now there were two of her.

18) Attention

Part of her felt ridiculous when she flaunted off her body whenever he paid attention to the other members of her club, but the other part was just too desperate to have even one moment of his eyes on her.

19) Soul

At first all she felt was cold, and she couldn't remember the last moments in the living world, but she did remember his warm hands pulling her to her feet and into a firm embrace.

20) Picture

It was a decent enough picture, all of them had somehow managed to squeeze into the tiny space, but what Keiichi would always remember the most about that snapshot was how his hand had been holding onto Mion's that day.

21) Fool

She could handle the other club members taunting him, but only to a certain degree because after all, he was _her_ fool to play with.

22) Mad

They could argue with the best of politicians and debaters, but woe betide the unfortunate soul who managed to get on the receiving end of Keiichi Maebara and Mion Sonozaki's combined fury.

23) Child

Sometimes Shion would spy her sister smiling sheepishly in Keiichi's direction, normally after he had accidentally gave her a compliment, and the younger twin would grin and wonder why her elder was such a child.

24) Now

He was shaking, uncontrollably, and the only thing Mion could think of to do was to hug him tight and whisper in his ear, "It's okay Kei-chan, it's alright, I'm still right here."

25) Shadow

From the depths of her tattered heart, she summoned a smile to her face and hid in the darkness as she patted him on the back and exclaimed how she was glad he'd gotten rid of such a girly looking item.

26) Goodbye

She had smiled as her sister yanked Satoko away and ran into the woods, and she waved her hand half-heartedly in a sign of farewell before turning around to go face her death; just as he had done.

27) Hide

He was never entirely sure what it was that made her act so outlandishly different from the girls he had once known, and it would only be too late when he found out why she hid behind such a shield.

28) Fortune

When Hanyuu had said that the goddess of luck seemed to favour him, Keiichi had no idea that the night of Watangashi would end with a surprising kiss from a very red-faced Mion.

29) Safe

Mion was perfectly capable of defending herself against any and all threats that could be thrown at her, yet whenever he was near she didn't feel the need to be on guard twenty-four-seven.

30) Ghost

Despite all of the legends surrounding the village of Hinmizawa, Keiichi marvelled at his team leader's fearful response to something as trivial as a ghost story.

31) Book

Shion hooted with laughter as she ran out of her sister's room, the Guide on How to Be Feminine slamming into the closed door behind her.

32) Eye

Every so often Keiichi would spot a bright luminosity in Mion's emerald eyes, and he wondered if it was her natural leadership abilities shining through or perhaps he was actually seeing into her very soul.

33) Never

Mion trembled in agony as she leaned over his twitching body but yet she couldn't cry; it wasn't supposed to be like this.

34) Sing

When Shion had arrived onstage, tugging a very hesitant Mion along with her, Keiichi had no idea what to expect until the two launched into a perfectly practised duet.

35) Sudden

It had only taken that one heart-stopping moment of altruistic intent for Keiichi to realize just how precious each of her comrades were to his leader.

36) Stop

When he had fallen to his knees in front of the cage where Shion was imprisoned, it was all he could do to remember his promise that regardless of what he saw inside of that basement, Mion would always be his dearest friend.

37) Time

It was an errant thought and one that he kept well-hidden, but once and awhile he would sneak a peek at Mion and wonder if she would look like her mother in ten or so years.

38) Wash

Her hands were red and raw as she scrubbed them viciously under the faucet but it didn't matter, they were still stained with his blood from her nightmare.

39) Torn

As she took in a breath and raised her hand over the machine her twin had lost her fingernails to, she wondered if one day she would ever be capable of loving as fiercely as Shion did.

40) History

He looked at her with those innocent and naive eyes, and Mion simply couldn't find it in herself to tell him of her village's horribly bloodstained past.

41) Power

It may have been the strength he could inject into his voice with so little effort that really made Mion look twice at him and give birth to her crush.

42) Bother

She poked his cheek with her index finger, again seeming to want to annoy him to no end simply because she could.

43) God

Hanyuu had never really enjoyed her status as a god, she really found it taxing, but when she spotted her team leader and fellow male comrade holding hands, she mused that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all if she could see love come from her abilities.

44) Wall

He was in a world beyond her reach, she had seen this already, but she only knew how far he had gone when his hands had gripped the handle of that bat and brought it down on her head.

45) Naked

Keiichi knew he was a pervert, but even his imagination hadn't been vivid enough to comprehend the beauty of Mion Sonozaki laying bare underneath him.

46) Drive

Shion's voice still echoed in his head as he clambered down the last few rungs of the ladder, he would ensure that her twin's sacrifice was not in vain regardless of if what she had said was true.

47) Harm

They were just words, spoken probably in jest, but the insults still brought tears to his eyes and made him wonder if she really did think of him like that.

48) Precious

She was his club leader and he was her teammate, but there would always be that significant something else that made them more than friends.

49) Hunger

The feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her body always made her shiver, made her yearn to know what it would be like if he embraced her as a woman.

50) Believe

Keiichi spoke of belief as if it was something holy and incredible, and Mion wondered when she had started to believe in not just a miracle, but in him so implicitly as well.

**AN**

**Heehee, I know, it's my third shot in probably as many (four?) days, I'm really on some crazy wild roll. I really like this 50 Sentences thing, it's fun and weird in an awesome way. The challenges give me something new to experiment with, and it's not exactly like a test but it's something that helps me further my writing skills, if that makes sense. Anywhosit, the themes really didn't let me go as deep and down as I wanted to, but I tried my best to convey the romantic attraction between the two teenagers... I'm going to try it again someday if and when I get my hands on a better set. Review as always, and thanks for taking the time to read!**

**Sky**


End file.
